


Home

by wtfnoir



Series: based on songs :) [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, fluff!, this is the cutest fic i’ve ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27783703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfnoir/pseuds/wtfnoir
Summary: Marinette’s tired and all she wants to do is to see her boyfriend.(loosely based off of the song lover by taylor swift!)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: based on songs :) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052018
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Home

It had been the end of the school week and Marinette was tired. She was tired from studying for a Physics test they had this week, tired from fighting new akumas everyday this week. But most of all she was tired of not being able to see her boyfriend. 

Marinette and Adrien had been dating for about 6 months and every now and then Adrien’s father would force him to endure a full day or week of photo shoots for the Gabriel brand. It has been one of those weeks, the only time Marinette had seen Adrien this week was when they were fighting an akuma. 

Marinette was in the locker room putting her books in her backpack and getting ready for a relaxing weekend when her phone buzzed in her back pocket. She opened the phone and saw a text from Adrien that read, “I’m at the Bakery, you better hurry up I can’t be here for that long!” Marinette’s face lit up and she quickly packed her bag and ran out of the school. 

Marinette reached the Bakery and opened the door, the first thing she heard was, “He’s upstairs!”. “Thanks Maman! I’ll be back down to help soon!” Marinette replied kissing Sabines cheek. Marinette rushed up the stairs, before opening the door to the apartment she took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. Once she opened the door she had expected to see Adrien but, he wasn’t in the living room. 

“I’m up here!” Adrien said from Marinette’s room. Marinette ran up the stairs and opened the latch to her room. Once she did she saw the blonde boy staring down at her. “Hi Buginette.” he said with a wide smile. Marinette came up from the stairs and put down her school bag. 

Once she had gotten up Adrien gave her a hug from behind, she turned around and put her head on his shoulder. “How was your day?” he asked her as they started swaying back and forth. “It was okay, nothing really happened.” she replied with a sigh. 

“How was your day?” she asked looking up at him. “Same thing. I just had to be shirtless for it though.” He replied and Marinette giggled. “I’m sure you would have liked to be there.” Adrien said as he began to chuckle. “Yeah you’re right. I would have loved to be there.” Marinette said releasing herself from the hug. 

“You said you couldn’t be here for very long, so what time do you have to leave?” Marinette asked. “Oh about that, I don’t have to leave anytime soon. We’re spending all evening together.” Adrien replied taking Marinette’s hand. “Really?” she said in disbelief. “Really.” He replied.


End file.
